


Sweet Surrender

by GovernorKristique



Series: Acquiescence [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Consensual Kink, Dominance, F/F, Forbidden Love, Gentle Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Passion, Sex, Soft!Joan, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique
Summary: Joan reluctantly agrees to let Jodie stay with her for a week when Lisa gets a last minute work opportunity out of town.When Jodie appears in her bedroom door late at night, claiming she's afraid to sleep alone, Joan must choose whether or not to allow the young woman in her bed. She's at war with herself as she tries to quell her strong feelings and desires for Jodie.What follows is an exilerating journey of love and surrender that Joan never could have predicted.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Jodie Spiteri
Series: Acquiescence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

For the first time in a long time, Joan Ferguson was content. She had regular coffee dates with Lisa, and enjoyed the nostalgia of reminiscing about their high school days. She continued to tutor Jodie as she prepared for her final exams, and picked her up every Sunday morning for driving lessons. She enjoyed the young woman’s company, and except for a few sneaky kisses at the kitchen table, the girl had mostly behaved herself. After a few months, Lisa eventually told Joan everything about how much her daughter had struggled. She had fallen in with a rough crowd at school, and they fed her addiction. Jodie had spiralled out of control. She was either completely dazed by the various pills she took, or she was so anxious without them that she had taken to harming herself to relieve the pressure. 

“By the time we realized what was going on, things had gotten really bad,” Lisa admitted as she sipped her coffee. “She was a mess. We were losing her. I just can’t understand why we didn’t see it sooner,” she confessed. Joan awkwardly placed a hand on Lisa’s to soothe her. “It’s not your fault Lisa. You’re a great mother. You got her the help she needed and she seems to be doing well now,” she said softly. Lisa smiled at her friend, “thank you Joan. I think you’ve been a really positive influence on her. Her grades have been getting better and she seems quite happy,” Lisa smiled appreciatively. Joan grimaced as pangs of guilt throbbed in her heart. “Anytime,” she swallowed a gulp of her tea. The hot liquid burned her throat, but she relished the pain. She deserved it. How could she be so perverse to be drawn to her friend’s daughter?

“I mean it,” Lisa said. “She’s thriving and I can finally relax knowing that she’s going to be okay.” Joan smiled, “of course. I’m always happy to help”. Lisa nodded as a thought crossed her mind. “Actually, if it’s not too much trouble, might I ask a favour?” she asked. Joan nodded and took another sip of her tea. “Sean and I need to head out of town next week for a conference. They’ve asked me to present at the last minute, and he’s got some friends in the area he’d like to visit. I was wondering if Jodie might be able to stay with you? I know she’s an adult and can take care of herself, I just don’t feel ready to leave her on her own for a week.” Lisa finished. Joan swallowed another sip as she contemplated her options. “She can’t go with you?” Joan asked. Lisa shook her head, “nope, she has to sit her final exams at a school downtown next week. They don’t let students do them remotely. Worried about cheating I guess,” she shrugged. 

Joan sighed quietly in defeat. She didn’t want Jodie to be alone either. She truly had been thriving lately, but she was still fragile. “Alright,” Joan agreed. 

“Thank you Joan, it means a lot. Truly.” Lisa smiled.

“Right, so here’s your room,” Joan muttered as she opened the door to her guestroom. “It’s nice,” Jodie flashed a smile. “Thank you dear. The washroom’s down the hall, and I’ve left some towels for you in the linen closet” Joan finished. “Great, I was thinking I’d take a quick shower before bed,” she grinned. Joan nodded as she awkwardly turned to leave. “Let me know if you need anything,” she stated. “Good night Joan,” Jodie smiled. “Good night,” the older woman replied.

Joan hung her silk navy blue robe on the hook of her bathroom door and made her way to bed. Wearing a black tank top and crimson panties, she slid under the covers and wrapped herself in her warm blanket. After reading for an hour, she turned off her lamp and closed her eyes, praying for sleep to come. She had 6 nights to get through with the object of her desire sleeping in the next room. She forced herself to ignore the pulsing between her thighs as she tried counting in her mother tongue. While her insomnia had worsened with age, she’d been counting herself to sleep since she was a child, and she found it comforting even if it didn’t always work. “Odin...dva...tri...chetyre…” she muttered under her breath, “pyat’desyat...pyat’desyat odin…”. She heard her bedroom door slowly creak open as a faint glow of light cast over her bed. She lifted her head. “Jodie? What’s the matter?” she whispered. Jodie Spiteri stood in her doorway, in a long t-shirt and bare legs. She looked like an angel. “I can’t sleep,” she whispered back. “I don’t want to sleep alone. Can I....stay with you?” she asked timidly. “Jodie….” Joan whispered softly, trying to justify any reason to turn the child away. “I know, I’m sorry. I just....I have nightmares,” Jodie stammered shyly. “I would...I would just feel better, if I could sleep with you,” she said. “Alright,” Joan relented and pushed her blanket down to give Jodie space. Jodie slipped into her bed gratefully, “thank you Joan,” she whispered. Joan shuddered as her young vixen made herself comfortable. She pulled the blanket around her small body and settled into Joan’s bed. 

Joan laid on her back looking up at the ceiling for awhile. She tried to push away any feelings she had for the child, but she certainly made it difficult. Jodie brazenly grabbed the older woman’s arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. She gently stroked Joan’s forearm and kissed the back of her hand. “I feel safe with you…” she whispered as she ran her short fingernails along Joan’s forearm. “You are safe my dear….” Joan trailed, unsure of how to deal with this situation. Jodie softly shifted her hips back and allowed herself to melt into the tall woman’s body. She turned her head to face the Russian beauty, fully aware of how easily she could make the older woman breathless. She fixed her gaze on the nervous woman’s onyx eyes, casually taunting her to give in to her desires. 

She tilted her neck upwards to offer herself to her older mistress. “Kiss me, Joan...please…” she whispered. The raven-haired woman’s breath caught as she admired the innocent girl. Losing her battle with herself, she gently pressed her lips to Jodie’s as the sweet younger woman devoured her. Joan’s heartbeat quickened as Jodie slowly ground her hips into the mature woman, her pert ass giving the heart of her desire some pleasurable friction. Jodie allowed her hand to wander Joan’s body, tempting the raven-haired woman mercilessly. “You’re a needy girl, you know that?” Joan teased as she stroked Jodie’s hair. Jodie silently grasped Joan’s hand and pulled it under her long shirt. “Touch me…” she whispered. Joan felt a jolt to her cunt as her sweet girl guided her hand to her supple breast. Jodie arched her back as the Russian beauty gently circled her hardening nipple with her finger. Her breath caught again as she desperately tried to restrain herself. “What are you doing to me Jodie?” she muttered as her clit throbbed in desperation. “I want you Joan,” Jodie whispered as she gently grasped Joan’s crimson panties. 

“Jodie, I-” Joan started. “You want me too. I know you do. Please let me touch you...” Jodie coaxed as she circled Joan’s wanting cunt through her knickers. Joan swallowed her nerves as she relented and allowed Jodie to run her finger up and down the silk, her slit becoming more wet with every touch. Joan lowered her hand softly down Jodie’s torso, and gently slipped her hand into the young woman’s panties. She slowly circled her clit and ran her strong hand up and down her mound, eliciting melodious gasps and moans as Jodie finally received the touch she had become so desperate for. She rocked her hips into Joan as she continued to tease the woman with light touches, pressing the silk into her. Joan bit her lip as she let herself relinquish control, fully, and completely. “Jodie,” she gasped. “Turn around. I want to see you,” she hissed. 

Obediently, Jodie sat up and pulled her t-shirt over her head. She looked down at the older woman laying on her back, and straddled her hips. She leaned down to kiss her neck, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she adorned her throat and shoulders with loving pecks. She grasped the bottom of Joan’s black tank top and slowly pulled it up, exposing her full porcelain breasts. “My God you’re beautiful…” Jodie murmured. Joan’s breath caught as she kissed her way down her voluptuous body and paused at her hips. She stared at the flustered woman as she hooked her fingers into the crimson barrier keeping her from Joan’s intoxicating essence. Joan nodded to give her permission, and Jodie wasted no time slipping the garment off her lover and burying her tongue in the wet slit before her. “Fuck Jodie…” Joan gasped as she arched her back in pleasure. She tenderly ran her fingernails along Jodie’s head and through her short brown tresses. Jodie allowed her mouth to explore every inch of her writhing mistress, enjoying the tantalizing taste of her lover’s desire. She grabbed Joan’s breasts and massaged them roughly as she wrote little love notes into her glistening clit with her tongue. 

Joan was entranced. She hadn’t been touched like this in a long time, and while she occasionally let herself unravel at her own hand, it never felt like this. The hand of a killer cannot measure up to the loving hand of a girl eager to please.

“Joan…” the darling girl murmured, “yes,” Joan panted breathlessly. “Can I…” she lightly circled the older woman’s entrance with her finger. “Yes my darling, please, yes,” the Russian woman struggled. Jodie pushed one finger into Joan’s core and curved her touch to playfully massage her most sensitive spot. “Oh god,” Joan bore down into the girl’s mouth as she dug her fingernails into the bedsheets. She rocked her hips instinctively as she edged towards euphoria. “Don’t stop...please…” she gasped as her cunt throbbed. Jodie smiled into the womans’ slickness as she kept her pace and watched as the tall woman came undone. “mmm...fuck...Jodie I’m going t-,” her body came alive as explosions of ecstasy washed over her. Jodie lifted her head to admire the Russian woman’s beauty in her afterglow. Joan smiled weakly as her muscles relaxed and her breathing slowed. She hadn’t come that fast in years. 

“You mystify me Jodie…” she whispered as Jodie cuddled into her arm. She kissed the girl’s forehead and stroked her cheek. She trailed her fingertips down Jodie’s chest as the young woman shuddered. She playfully tugged at the waistband of her knickers. “Will you let me touch you?” she whispered as Jodie gazed peacefully into her dark eyes. “Please…” she responded. Joan smiled mischievously, “get on your hands and knees my darling,” she instructed as she stood up. Confused, Jodie listened and waited. Joan circled the bed and trailed her fingernail along Jodie’s spine. “Very good...you’re an obedient girl, aren’t you?” she purred. She grasped Jodie’s knickers and pulled them down her thighs, letting them rest at her knees. “Jesus, you’re beautiful…” she muttered as she ran her hands along Jodie’s ass, leaving kisses and soft bites on her olive skin. Jodie sighed as her flesh tingled at the older woman’s touch. “You’re teasing me Joan…” she murmured softly. 

Joan arched an eyebrow in amusement at the desperate girl. She crawled up on the bed behind Jodie as she continued dragging her nails along her soft flesh and plunged her mouth into her wet cunt. “Oh fuck,” Jodie gasped. She dug her hands into the bed as Joan ran her tongue along her slit. “You taste so fucking sweet,” she marvelled as she pushed her tongue into Jodie’s throbbing entrance. She reached her arm around the younger woman’s thigh and forcefully rubbed her clit. “Oh god....mmm” Jodie dropped her head as her arms trembled and she tried to steady herself. “Do you like this my darling?” Joan purred as she lapped at her. Jodie bit her lip and groaned sweetly “mmhmm,” was all she could muster. “Joan?” she gasped. “Yes my sweet girl?” she responded between licks. “I-I wa-mmmm” she stammered. “Well my darling, what is it you want? Tell me,” Joan teased as she mercilessly circled her clit and plunged her tongue in and out of Jodie. “I want-oh god...I want you...inside of me…” she moaned. Joan smiled and pulled away as she gently spanked Jodie’s ass. “You can have whatever you want…” she drawled. She sat down and shifted her legs underneath Jodie. “Lie across my lap darling. Relax…” she encouraged. Jodie obeyed and laid her torso across Joan’s thighs. Joan pushed her hair back and kissed her cheek as she pushed her thighs apart. She rubbed Jodie’s slit with two fingers as she arched her hips up to welcome the older woman’s touch. “Good girl…” she mused as she pressed her fingers into the girls’ tight hole. “Oh god…” Jodie whimpered. Joan fucked her deep and slow, admiring how responsive the young girl was to her skilled hand. She pumped deeper and harder as Jodie melted into her lap. She looked angelic, her flushed cheeks glowing in pleasure as she came closer to orgasm. Joan listened to the girl’s gasps and curved her fingertips upwards to stroke the sweet spot that would send her over the edge. Jodie’s moans got deeper and more desperate as Joan fucked her deeply and quickly. “Let go….come for me Jodie,” she purred. Jodie tightened around Joan’s fingers and whimpered in ecstasy as she unravelled. She collapsed into Joan’s lap, panting through shallow breaths. In one swift motion, Joan sucked the sweet essence from her fingers as she admired the lovely girl in her lap. She gently tucked Jodie’s hair behind her ear and stroked her hair. “That was amazing Joan...no one’s ever touched me like that…” she murmured. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself dear…” Joan softly scratched her back as Jodie basked in her warmth. The two stayed in a comfortable silence as they each pondered what happened between them this evening. Jodie yawned as the older woman’s touch relaxed her body. “Tired my darling?” Joan whispered. Jodie nodded sleepily and lifted herself up. She gently kissed the Russian woman. 

The pair settled underneath the covers and laid side by side, gazing into each other’s eyes. Joan ran her thumb along Jodie’s bottom lip as she drank in her youthful beauty. “So...what do we do now Joan?” Jodie whispered. Joan could see the longing in her eyes and hear the nervousness in her voice. “Shhh…” she coaxed. “We don’t need to worry about that tonight”. She was trying to calm Jodie, but also convince herself. Joan had no clue what any of this meant. Jodie shifted closer and wrapped her leg around the older woman’s. Joan tenderly kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. “Now go to sleep my darling”. Jodie nodded lazily and closed her eyes. Joan stroked her hair until the girl was asleep, her chest rhythmically rising and falling. A small tear clouded Joan’s vision as a knot tightened in her stomach. She knew that if she allowed herself to be with Jodie, their relationship would always be limited. After Jianna died, she promised herself she would never be so vulnerable with a woman she couldn’t have. She loved Jianna more than Jianna ever could have loved her back, and she couldn’t endure the heart wrenching pain of losing someone she cared for again. Joan tried to keep herself in check, but there was something special about Jodie that made her want to throw caution to the wind and give all of herself to the girl. _ Reel it in Ferguson _ , she thought to herself.  _ Keep your composure, stay in control, and take back the upper hand… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Joan's at work, Jodie decides to snoop around her bedroom. What she finds surprises her, but she's intrigued...

Jodie slept in Joan’s bed every night for the remainder of her stay. Every night she pursued Joan, and every night Joan gave in to her advances after making feeble attempts to protest. Joan was entranced by the young girl, and while she made every effort to keep her desires and emotions under control, she was ultimately powerless.

It was her last full day and night at Joan’s house, and Jodie tiredly made her way down the staircase. It was 10am, and she knew that Joan would have left for work hours ago. After much pleading, Joan agreed to take half the day off so they could enjoy each other’s company before Jodie’s parents arrived tomorrow morning to take her home. Jodie went to open the fridge when a bright pink post-it note caught her eye. “Good morning :) there’s pancakes in the toaster oven for you, and the coffee pot is ready to go. See you soon, J”

Jodie smiled as she turned on the coffee and heated up her pancakes. She sat down with her journal and jotted down some story ideas. She had always enjoyed writing fantasy stories as a child, and she was getting back into it now that she was starting to find herself again. Joan was a great muse for her characters. After outlining a story about a mysterious witch who seduces a young milkmaid, Jodie put her journal away and headed back up to Joan’s bedroom. 

While Joan was beginning to open up to her a little bit, there was so much Jodie didn’t know about her older companion. She still had an hour until Joan was due to arrive home, and curiosity was getting the better of her. She opened the closet and trailed her hand along the soft fabrics. Joan owned a lot of black clothing, but a bright red cocktail dress caught Jodie’s eye.  _ Hmm...I wondered where she would have worn this...  _ she thought. She closed the door and headed into Joan’s ensuite bathroom. She picked up the bottle of perfume sitting on the counter and spritzed her neck with it. It smelled deliciously like Joan. She opened the top drawer and found a small collection of makeup. She picked up a tube of lipstick and rubbed the dark red shade over her lips. She’d never seen Joan with lipstick before, she must only wear it for special occasions. 

Jodie returned to the bedroom and busied herself exploring Joan’s dresser drawers.  _ Does she own anything that isn’t black? _ She wondered to herself. She opened the last drawer and paused as she gazed upon a large leather box. She cocked her head to the side in curiosity, and picked it up. She sat on the edge of Joan’s bed and carefully took off the lid. “Jesus…” she muttered as she handled each item, one by one. 

Handcuffs. Nipple clamps. Floggers. Whips. Ball gags. Rope. Blindfolds. Restraints. Leather belts. Vibrators. Chains. Paddles. Jodie didn’t even know what the rest of the things were.  _ She’s into some strange shit _ ….she thought. Intrigued, Jodie took off her shirt and picked up the ball gag and nipple clamps and returned to the bathroom. She stared at her nakedness in the mirror, and set the clamps down on the counter, jumping slightly at the clattering sound the metal made. She tucked her hair behind her ears and held the ball gag in front of her mouth. It was a few shades brighter than the dark red lipstick she wore. She opened her mouth and let the ball settle between her lips as she clasped it shut. She turned her head left and right, examining herself. A small dribble of saliva escaped the corner of her lip.

She picked up the clamps and tested it on her finger. A slight sting, but nothing unmanageable. She raised the clamp to her nipple and let it clasp her soft pink flesh. She squealed at the pain.

Joan quietly unlocked the front door and set her keys in the bowl. She stepped into her slippers and silently made her way upstairs. She didn’t want to wake her young ward, she had a habit of sleeping unreasonably late in the day. Joan entered her bedroom and paused as she examined her collection of sex toys and bondage gear strewn across her bed.  _ Oh shit...where the fuck is Jodie...  _ she thought nervously. Her ears perked up as she heard a quiet squeal from the bathroom. She quietly inched towards the door and her breath caught as she watched Jodie stare at herself in the mirror, gagged, with a cold metal chain swinging from her perky breasts.  _ Silly girl... _ Joan smirked to herself as she picked up the handcuffs without a sound. She waited until Jodie’s gaze drifted from the mirror, and silently snuck up behind her. Jodie’s eyes went wide and she gasped, as Joan gripped her wrists and cuffed them together with impressive speed. She reached her arm across the young girl’s shoulders and held her close to her chest. “Didn’t anyone tell you it’s rude to snoop through other people’s belongings?” she snarled into her ear. She hungrily stared the girl down in the mirror and waited for Jodie to respond. Jodie garbled as she tried to explain, saliva dripping down her lips. “I’m sorry dear, I can’t seem to understand what you’re saying,” Joan teased. She playfully tugged the metal chain, sending jolts of pleasurable pain to Jodie’s nipples. She whimpered as Joan twirled the chain around her finger. “Now, I’m going to remove the gag from your mouth, and you’re going to tell me exactly why you spend the morning going through my things,” Joan asserted. Jodie nodded vigorously in compliance. “But first, I’m curious….” Joan drawled. She tugged the chain once more and smirked as Jodie moaned in pain. “Do you like this?” Joan whispered. Jodie hesitated as she felt herself getting wet. She nodded slowly. “My my, you’re a bad girl…” Joan purred. She unclasped the ball gag and handcuffs and waited for Jodie to speak. The girl nervously wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and turned to face the governor. “I’m sorry Joan. I just...got curious is all,” she stalled. “Curious about what?” Joan crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. Jodie slowly removed the clamps from her nipples as she thought about how to explain. “About you…” she trailed. “You’re a mystery to me Joan. I want to know you.  _ All _ of you. And you keep me an arm’s length away…” she said softly. Joan’s face fell as she realized the young woman was hurting. “Jodie, you know I care for you. A lot. But we must be careful...I can never give you everything you want. I’m old enough to be your mother,” she cringed as the words escaped her mouth. “I think it’s best if we have certain...boundaries,” she stammered. 

“Boundaries?” Jodie asked incredulously. “You  _ fucked _ me and now you want to talk about boundaries?!” she exclaimed. Joan felt a sharp pang in her chest as she tried to calm the angry girl. “Jodie I’m sorry. I just think it’s best that I keep some things to myself. I don’t want to hurt you…” she whispered as she reached for Jodie’s cheek. Jodie pushed past her and made for the bedroom. “Well, what’s all this Joan?” she gestured at the various tools and toys on the bed. “Do you like hurting other women?” she demanded. 

Joan bit her lip as she tried to craft an answer. “Well?” Jodie crossed her arms. Joan nodded slowly. “Yes. I do. I haven’t for a long time, but I do…” she trailed. “And that gets you off?” Jodie asked. Joan sighed and looked down, “yes,” she replied. “So you’re a sadist,” Jodie stated. Joan nodded. “What is it you like to do?” Jodie wondered aloud as she softened her expression. “Jodie we really don’t need to-” Joan started. “No, I want to know.  _ How _ do you hurt women?” she demanded. Joan sighed, she wasn’t going to win this one. “Um, well…” the normally composed woman trailed. “Spanking...choking...whipping...flogging…” she said quietly. “Continue,” Jodie said. Joan smiled and shook her head at the willful girl. “I like bondage. Submission. Humiliation. Sexual servitude,” she finished. 

Jodie nodded slowly and cocked her head to the side. “Do you want to hurt me?” she asked with an arched eyebrow. “Goodness darling no…” Joan whispered as she gently placed her hands on Jodie’s shoulders. “I would never want to do anything to hurt you. You’re special to me Jodie,” she whispered. “No,” she responded defiantly. “That’s what you think I  _ want _ to hear. But you need to be honest with me. When you see me, naked and vulnerable in front of you, is there a part of you that wants to hurt me?” she pressed. “I-well…”Joan stammered. “It’s a simple question Joan. It’s a yes or no answer,” Jodie prompted. Joan tossed her hands up in the air, defeated. “Fine,  _ yes _ I want to hurt you Jodie. When you’re naked in my bed, I want to cause you pain and make you hurt. I want to watch you endure me, even when you don’t think you can take any more. I want to mark your fragile body with my hands and teeth. Is that a satisfactory response?” she spat. Slightly taken aback, Jodie nodded and placed her hands on her hips. “Why?” she pressed. 

Joan shook her head and shrugged. “I can’t explain. It’s arousing. It’s  _ visceral _ . There’s just something...erotic, about taking control of another woman like that. Every sensation, every bruise, every orgasm, every plea for mercy is at my hand,” she inhaled deeply. “It’s almost spiritual. There is no greater gift one could give than complete and total submission to another,” she murmured. “Wow,” Jodie said in exasperation, “That’s not what I was expecting you to say…” she muttered. “And what were you expecting, hmm?” the older woman cocked her head to the side. “I don’t know...maybe just that you like spanking people?” Jodie giggled nervously. “Well, that I do…” Joan smirked. Jodie nodded thoughtfully. “But it’s more than just something physical, it’s an expression of devotion. It takes complete trust. A submissive must trust their dominant with their bodies and minds. They must give themselves to another’s care, and know that their partner will push them to endure the most intimate forms of pleasure and pain, but will always keep them safe, physically and emotionally. I don’t think there’s any greater form of love…” Joan trailed.

“So...you need someone to subject themselves to your control, in order to feel that they love you?” Jodie asked gently. Joan sighed deeply as the girl’s words seized her fragmented heart. “I suppose I do...in a way. I’ve never had a conventional relationship,” she admitted softly. 

“Do you fully trust me Joan?” she asked bravely. 

“What are you getting at Jodie?” the older woman inquired. 

“Answer the question. Do you trust me?” Jodie pressed. 

Joan sighed, “yes my dear. I trust you. Do you trust me?” she replied. 

“Yes,” Jodie whispered. She stood on her tippy toes to reach the raven-haired woman’s lips and kissed her softly. Jodie slowly pulled away as her angelic eyes pierced through Joan’s dark gaze. “Will you let me submit to you Joan? Just to try it...I want to connect with you in the way that you understand,” she whispered. Joan cocked her eyebrow as she considered the girl’s proposal. She hadn’t let this part of herself out to play since she lost control on a younger lover years ago. She hadn’t trusted herself to. 

“Jodie, I...haven’t done this in a very long time, and I’m not sure I want to subject you to that side of myself…” she trailed. “I said I wanted to see all of you Joan, and I meant it,” Jodie asserted. “Besides, I’ve always been a little curious about kinky stuff,” she batted her eyelashes. Joan shook her head at the silly girl, “dear child, you have no idea what I’m capable of…” she drawled. 

“Then show me,” Jodie challenged. 

“Fine,” Joan growled. “Go to your room, and put on some knickers and a bra. And for God’s sake wash my perfume off your neck”.


	3. Chapter 3

Jodie waited in Joan’s guestroom for the lioness to summon her. She had obeyed and washed off Joan’s perfume and lipstick, and she stood waiting in her white bra with the gold clasp at the front and a pair of white cotton knickers. She had put on some mascara and a tinted lip balm. Her breath caught as she heard the clamour of shoes making their way down the hall towards her room. Joan slowly opened the door and stared into the girl as if she were something to eat. Jodie’s eyes swept over the tall woman’s body, clad in a black teddy with matching lace panties, and six inch patent leather heels. Joan wore the dark red lipstick Jodie had found in her bathroom, and she smelled absolutely wonderful. 

“Joan, you look _ fucking _ hot…” Jodie gasped. With a cold stare, Joan stepped towards the young girl, towering over her even more than usual. She roughly grasped her bottom lip and leaned to whisper in her ear. “You will address me either as Ms. Ferguson, Mistress, or Governor. And you will watch your  _ filthy _ mouth, is that clear?” she rasped. Jodie felt butterflies in her stomach as she nodded. “Yes Ms. Ferguson,” she swallowed. 

“Good,” the Governor smiled darkly and released her hold on Jodie’s lip. She firmly grasped the younger woman’s hand and led her to her bedroom. Jodie followed, filled with excitement and nervousness as she admired the curve of Joan’s ass in front of her. “Now,” Joan instructed. “Lie on your back,” she gave Jodie a gentle shove towards the bed. Jodie obeyed as Joan produced a few lengths of black rope. She playfully twirled one of them as she drank in the image of Jodie’s small body spread across her bed. She looked so innocent in her white bra and panties. “We have to establish some ground rules,” Joan stated. “I will ask for your consent throughout, and you will either give it to me, or refuse it. I expect honesty and clear communication at all times,” she continued. Jodie nodded. “If I am making you uncomfortable, or if you cannot endure any more, you will use one of two safewords. ‘Yellow’ if you’re approaching the limit of what you can handle and want me to ease up, or ‘red’ if it’s too much and you need me to stop immediately,” she stared expectantly at Jodie for a response. “...like a traffic light?” Jodie giggled. Joan bit her lip as she tried to suppress a chuckle, “I suppose so. Yes,” she replied. “Do you understand and consent to these terms?” Joan pressed. 

Jodie nodded in response “yes Governor” she said quietly. Joan inhaled sharply as her fingertips tingled, awakened by how sweet her preferred moniker sounded coming out of the girl’s mouth. “Good girl…” she purred as she straddled the willing submissive in her bed. She dragged the end of her rope along Jodie’s torso as she explained what she planned to do. “I am going to tie your wrists and ankles to the bedpost. You’ll be able to move, but not much,” she whispered. “You will be completely vulnerable to me. How does that sound my darling?” she kissed Jodie’s neck. The younger woman shuddered as her skin welcomed the dominant woman’s touch, “I’d like that Mistress,” she whispered softly. Joan wrapped the rope around Jodie’s wrists and leaned forward to secure the other end to her bedpost. Jodie quietly gasped as she admired the buxom woman above her. The top cut of Joan’s teddy was made entirely of lace, and Jodie could see her erect nipples pushing through the dainty material. Without thinking, she reached for Joan’s breast with her free hand. The older woman swiftly grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the bed. “Bad girl,” she rasped. “You will ask for my permission before you touch me,” she growled. Jodie nodded quickly, her own nipples getting harder as Joan asserted her control. Joan tied her other wrist as she contemplated what to do with the naughty girl.

She moved down the bed and lifted Jodie’s ankle. The Russian beauty gently dragged her fingernails along the younger woman’s calf, sending shivers down her spine as her ankle was bound to the bedpost. After securing her other foot, Joan stood up and sifted through the box, touching a few items before settling on a leather crop. Jodie watched in anticipation as her Mistress turned, and playfully tapped the end of the crop on inside of her palm. “God you’re beautiful…” Joan purred as she stepped towards Jodie. She lightly dragged the crop along Jodie’s legs, and up to her breasts and shoulders. “I want to hit you with this. Gently, at first. The pain will be manageable, and it wont leave a mark,” she drawled. “Yes Mistress,” Jodie whispered. Joan pulled the crop away and delivered a light smack to Jodie’s thigh. The girl slightly flinched as she smiled. Joan hit her again a little more force, this time on the curve of her hip. Jodie squirmed a bit and felt the rope tighten across her ankles. Joan trailed the crop along her ankle up to the inside of her thigh, and hit the girl’s torso harder. She watched Jodie attentively. Her cunt was throbbing at the sight of the playful girl in her bed, and it took every ounce of her self-restraint to take it slow. “Are you enjoying this my darling?” Joan purred as she unclasped Jodie’s bra, freeing her perky breasts. She took her nipple in her mouth and swirled her tongue around her hardening peak as Jodie moaned a simple “mmhmm…” in response. Joan left gentle bite marks along her breast as she grasped the other one and massaged it. “M-Ms. Ferguson…” Jodie whispered, “I can take more. I  _ want _ more...please…” she gasped as Joan bit down harder. She crashed her lips onto the younger woman’s in admiration, enticed by the girl’s eagerness. She kissed and lightly nipped at her neck as she cupped her aching mound in her hand, pressing the soft fabric into her wet slit. “Such a good girl…” she murmured. Jodie gasped and arched her hips at the older woman’s touch. “Ah, not yet my darling…” Joan teased as she pulled her hand away. 

She stood up, towering over the vulnerable woman, and smacked her breasts with the riding crop multiple times in rapid succession. Jodie gripped the rope binding her wrists and moaned, enjoying the subtle burn of leather hitting her skin. Joan trailed the crop down her stomach and rested it on her cunt, teasing her submissive girl. “Yes...Joan yes, please…” Jodie moaned. Joan cocked her eyebrow in amusement and tossed the crop aside. She walked to her dresser and picked up her leather gloves. “Jodie, do you remember what I asked you to call me?” she taunted as she pulled a glove over her hand. “Oh, yes...I’m sorry Governor,” Jodie bit her lip nervously. Joan smiled darkly as the leather crackled quietly as it slid onto her hand. “I expect complete obedience. When you disobey me, you will be punished, hmm?” she reminded Jodie. The girl nodded nervously, “what are you going to do to me?” she asked softly. Joan began untying her ankles from the bed. “My dear I am going to spank you. Hard,” she purred as she made her way to untie Jodie’s hands. She gently massaged the younger woman’s wrists, admiring the pink lines the rope left on her olive skin. Joan sat down on the bed, “lie across my lap,” she commanded. Jodie obeyed quickly, letting her cheek rest on the older woman’s alabaster thighs. Joan raised her hand and delivered the first blow. Jodie squealed and flinched at the sharp sting. Joan smirked and smacked her again and again, a little harder every time. She paused, and slowly pulled Jodie’s knickers down her legs, giving her free access to the girl’s exposed ass. She spanked her again, her cunt throbbing at the sound of Jodie’s high pitched squeals. “Harder…” Jodie whispered bravely. Joan felt a jolt to her cunt at the younger woman’s request. “My my, you are a good little slut aren’t you?” she whispered as she stroked Jodie’s hair. “Please Mistress...” Jodie replied. Joan raised her hand and spanked Jodie as hard as she could. “Fuck!” Jodie groaned in pleasure. Joan breathed heavily as she spanked the girl three more times. She couldn’t wait any longer.

“Get on your knees,” she growled as she stood up and ripped her panties down to the ground. Jodie nodded and dropped her knees to the soft carpeted floor. Joan sat back on the bed and gripped the back of Jodie’s head, pulling the girl into her aching core. Jodie eagerly darted her tongue into her Mistress’ glistening slit and lapped at her intoxicating essence. She rubbed her clit with her finger as she pushed her tongue into Joan’s inviting entrance, going as deeply as she could. “Oh God Jodie…” the raven moaned as she draped her legs over the young woman’s shoulders. Jodie felt the pointed ends of her patent leather heels scratching at her back every time she plunged her tongue deeper. She trailed upwards and swirled her tongue around Joan’s clit as she pushed two fingers into her Mistress. She was determined to make her come, hard. Joan squeezed her thighs around Jodie’s cheeks as she tightened her grip on her hair, arching her back and rocking her hips into her mouth. “Harder...I need more my darling,” she gasped. Jodie eased a third finger inside and pumped her fingers hard and fast as she revelled in her Mistress’ delicious taste. “That’s it...oh god keep going,” Joan whimpered. Jodie’s cunt throbbed as she watched the dominant woman come undone. “Please let me make you come Governor...I need it,” she begged softly. Joan growled in pleasure as intense release consumed her. Jodie smiled and bit her lip as the mature woman gave in and allowed herself to unravel at the sweet girl’s hand and lips. “Christ…” she whispered through heaving breaths as Jodie stood up and admired the woman in black basking in the afterglow of euphoria. Jodie climbed on top of her and straddled her hips, gazing down into the woman still trembling from her release. She leaned down and gently kissed her mistress. “Thank you for letting me please you…” she murmured. Joan reached up and tenderly stroked her cheek. “You are...magnificent,” she whispered with a faint smile. “Such a good girl…”

Joan hooked her stiletto around Jodie’s ankle and tumbled to the side, flipping her on her back and straddling her. “And good girls get rewarded…” she purred. Jodie’s breath caught as the Governor lightly scratched her fingernails down Jodie’s chest. She abruptly got up and returned to her box of toys. She selected a small bullet and a thick length, and began fixing a harness to her hips. She slowly stroked her cock and grasped Jodie’s ankles. “Will you let me fuck you?” she grinned mischievously as Jodie’s eyes widened. “Yes...please…” she muttered. Joan pulled the girl closer to the edge of the bed and rubbed the length up and down her wet slit. “Just-start slow. It looks a bit big for me…” she pleaded nervously. “Of course my darling,” the raven-haired woman coaxed as she slowly eased the toy into Jodie’s wanting entrance. The younger woman gasped as she took the full member into her tight cunt. Joan slowly rocked her hips as Jodie got used to the feeling. The Governor turned on the vibrating bullet and pressed it gently against the younger woman’s clit. “Oh…” Jodie moaned and arched her back. “Do you like that?” Joan whispered. Jodie whimpered and nodded as her body welcomed the pleasurable sensations. Joan gradually thrust a little faster, reading Jodie’s face and hips for guidance. Jodie raised her arms and reached for Joan, who obliged the wanting girl’s desire for her lips. Jodie buried her tongue into the older woman’s mouth, gently biting her dark ruby lip. “Harder…please” she panted. Joan grabbed the younger woman’s hand and guided it to her clit. She passed Jodie the vibrator and dug her fingernails into her hips, fucking her a little harder with every thrust. “What a desperate whore you are...begging me to fuck you like this,” Joan rasped. Jodie nodded vigorously as her clit tingled in ecstasy. Joan raised the shorter woman’s legs to her shoulders and sharply bit the inside of her thigh. Jodie whimpered as the combination of pain and pleasure pushed her to the edge. “I-I’m so close,” she stammered as she felt the pressure building in her core, desperate for release. “Beg for it,” Joan growled as she fucked the writhing girl deeper. “P-please let me…” Jodie gasped as she felt her release coming. “Very good…” Joan grabbed the vibrator back and pressed it hard into her clit. “Give in to me…” she purred as Jodie moaned in pleasure. Her thighs quivered as her cunt tightened around Joan’s thick length and the deep vibrations pushed her over the edge. “Oh god...fuck...mmmmm,” she struggled as she came. Joan slowed her thrusts as Jodie came down from her high and slowed her breathing. 

“Good girl…” Joan purred as she continued thrusting. “Let’s see if you have one more in you, hmm?” she smirked as she pushed a little deeper into the girl’s glistening entrance. “Oh god Ms. Ferguson, I don’t know if I can take any more…” she murmured as her bright doe eyes widened. “You can…” Joan taunted as she fucked her deeply and eased the pressure of the vibrator. “But if you don’t want to, remember your safewords,” she encouraged. Jodie’s face twisted as the bullet became too much for her sensitive clit, “yellow” she blurted out. Joan pulled the vibrator away as she slowed her hips. She gazed into Jodie’s eyes as she carefully caressed her clit, barely touching the girl. “Better?” she whispered. “Yes…” Jodie sighed. Joan pulled out and laid next to Jodie on the bed. “Lie on your side,” she whispered. Jodie obeyed and hooked her leg around Joans as the older woman pressed her hips into her pert ass. She eased the cock into Jodie and tilted her chin to meet her gaze. She kissed her young companion feverishly as she quickened her thrusts. “Mmm…” Jodie moaned into her mistress’ mouth as she pushed her hips back, welcoming the feeling of being filled. “Oh…” she bit down on her lip as the length plunged deeper and rubbed her sensitive G spot. “You’re close…” Joan whispered. Jodie nodded and moaned. With her gloved hand, Joan grasped the base of Jodie’s throat. “Will you let me choke you?” she stammered through hard thrusts. “Yes Governor…” Jodie gave her consent. Joan tightened her grip and fucked her hard as Jodie came undone. The thrill of asphyxiation made her orgasm so much more intense. It was exhilarating. Joan slowed down as Jodie’s muscles relaxed following her release. Jodie turned to face her lover, feeling absolutely exhausted. “You’re wonderful Joan…” she whispered. Joan silently detached the length from her harness and brought the soaking toy to her dark ruby lips. Her cheeks hollowed as she took the cock deep into her mouth, tasting her little vixen’s essence. “You’re so fucking hot…” Jodie trailed as she watched the older woman playfully lick every drop of Jodie from the dildo. She put the toy on her nightstand and kissed Jodie before freeing her curvaceous hips and ass from the harness. She grasped Jodie’s hand and laced her fingers through hers. “Did you enjoy yourself my angel?” she whispered. “Yes,” Jodie smiled and tenderly grazed the older woman’s cheek with her thumb. “Thank you for pushing me to share this part of myself with you Jodie, I’m glad I did” the Russian woman smiled. Jodie smiled faintly and closed her eyes, completely spent. Joan kissed her forehead and rested her arm on Jodie’s hip, welcoming sleep to come. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Congratulations honey!” Lisa hugged her daughter. Jodie had successfully completed her final exams, and was officially a high school graduate. Lisa was brimming with pride, and spared no expense to celebrate. She felt badly that Jodie missed out on graduating with her class last year, and was determined to make up for the lost rite of passage of a graduation ceremony. She had rented a private room at an upscale bistro downtown, and wanted to make Jodie feel special. She insisted on taking Jodie dress shopping, and expected that the guests would dress to impress. Jodie looked like a mermaid in the soft teal gown she wore. 

Lisa circulated the room passing out glasses of champagne to her guests. Jodie sipped hers and subtly checked her phone, wondering where Joan Ferguson was. She had promised to attend, and it wasn’t like her to be late. Jodie passed the time chatting with her grandparents and repeating the same answer to her parents’ friends when they asked what she planned to do next. Jodie’s ears perked up as she heard the familiar clamour of heels against the restaurant’s marble floor. She looked up and saw her secret mistress enter the room, her stature commanding the attention of everyone in the room. She removed her jacket and passed it to a staff member to be hung up. Jodie’s jaw dropped as she recognized the red cocktail dress from Joan’s closet. Jodie had recently taken to teasing her for wearing an all-black wardrobe; going so far as to call her Morticia Addams. She had received quite the spanking for that remark.

“Joanie!” Lisa exclaimed as she approached her friend. “Wow, you look gorgeous, hot mama!” Lisa said as she passed her friend a champagne flute. “Thank you Lisa,” Joan replied confidently as she kissed both cheeks. “You must be so proud of Jodie,” she smiled. Lisa nodded excitedly as she admired her daughter. “I’m very proud. Thank you so much for everything you’ve done for her. It’s important that she has strong women in her life to look up to,” Lisa smiled. Joan smiled warmly, “that’s lovely of you to say Lisa. She’s worked very hard.” 

Jodie politely excused herself from a conversation with her neighbours and joined her mom and Joan. “Hello Jodie. You look nice this evening,” Joan said casually. “Thank you Joan. So do you,” she replied. Joan smiled and reached into her purse. She pulled out a gift wrapped in silver paper. “I have something for you Jodie. Congratulations,” she smiled. “That’s so sweet of you Joanie, you didn’t have to go to all that trouble,” Lisa insisted. Joan smiled and shook her head. “No trouble at all”. Jodie’s heart lept with joy as she carefully unwrapped the present. “Joan...it’s beautiful. Thank you,” she said softly as she admired the leather journal in her hands. She traced her finger along the bottom of the cover, where her initials were engraved. “You’re welcome Jodie. I know you’ve been getting into creative writing, and thought you could use something nice to record your ideas,” Joan smiled. “I’ll make good use of it. I’ve actually been thinking of enrolling in some writing classes at the local university,” she said shyly. Joan’s heart swelled with pride and admiration for her young lover. “That’s a great idea pumpkin,” Lisa encouraged. She noticed her husband drunkenly stumble out of the corner of her eye and sighed in frustration. “Excuse me Joan,” she huffed and left to deal with Sean. 

“Are you still coming over tonight?” Joan asked quietly. Jodie nodded. “I said I’m sleeping over at Sarah’s house” she tried to suppress a smile. “You look absolutely ravishing in that gown my darling,” Joan muttered under her breath. Jodie blushed as she let her fingers subtly graze Joan’s. “I’m sorry Joan, I must excuse myself to the ladies room,” she stated with a twinkle in her eye. Joan nodded and sipped her champagne, examining the Spiteri’s friends, neighbours, and acquaintances in the room. She downed the last of it once she decided that an acceptable amount of time had passed, and made her way to the ladies room.

She pushed the door open and looked around. Jodie opened the door to one of the stalls ushering Joan in. Joan slammed the door behind her and desperately pulled Jodie into a kiss. Jodie melted in Joan’s arms as she ran her hand up Joan’s thigh. Joan promptly smacked her hand away. “You’re insatiable child...have some patience,” she whispered. Jodie grinned playfully and rolled her eyes. Joan caressed her cheek with her thumb. “I’m so proud of you,” she whispered. “And while I would love nothing more than to tear that beautiful dress off, you know we can’t do that here,” she purred. Jodie blushed and smiled at the older woman. “Thank you for the journal. I really love it,” she kissed the Russian woman’s cheek. “Of course my dearest. Maybe you can read one of your stories to me sometime,” she kissed her young lover deeply before leaving the stall. Jodie followed and both women quickly checked their makeup before Jodie exited the bathroom first. 

\-----

Jodie awkwardly shifted her car into a tight spot between two other vehicles on Joan’s street. The raven-haired woman watched with amusement as Jodie huffed in frustration. She was adorable when she was irritated. She slammed her car door shut and jumped when she saw Joan crossing her arms and leaning against the brick wall of her building. “I don’t know who the hell let you pass your test,” she laughed. Jodie giggled too, her parking skills admittedly weren’t the safest. “I missed you,” Jodie whispered as she leaned in to Joan’s embrace. She tousled the girl’s hair and kissed the top of her head. “You just saw me an hour ago silly girl,” she drawled. “Are you ready?” she teased. Jodie nodded excitedly as she rushed up the stairs. She couldn’t wait to see what Joan had in mind for her. She had taken to Joan’s fetishes and kinks quite naturally, and was constantly hungry for more. 

“Take off your clothes,” Joan rasped. “Yes Ms. Ferguson…” Jodie purred shyly. She removed her cardigan and stepped out of her kitten heels. “Um..can you?” she turned and gathered her hair. Joan slowly pulled the zipper down to Jodie’s hips, drinking in the enticing scent of the soft perfume adorning her neck. “God you smell good…” Joan muttered as she sank her teeth into Jodie’s shoulder. Jodie whimpered in pain as the woman ferociously bit her neck and scratched her nails sharply down her back. Her gown dropped to the floor as Joan grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. Jodie moaned in pleasure as her skin burned and turned red from Joan’s harsh scratches and bites. She rolled her nipples between her thumb and forefinger, pinching tight. “Fuck,” Jodie squealed. “What are you going to do to me Governor?” she whispered. 

Joan’s cunt tightened at Jodie’s voice, dripping with need. She grabbed a fistful of the young brunette’s hair and pulled her back. The older woman looked down at Jodie, who was simultaneously excited and afraid. “I’m going to push you to your limits tonight Jodie. You’ll be begging for mercy by the time I’m done with you,” she growled. Jodie shuddered in anticipation as her mistress pushed her up against the wall. Her cheek slammed into the hard surface as Joan pulled her knickers down. “Put your arms behind your back,” she commanded. Jodie obeyed and felt the familiar texture of rope, looping through her upper arms. Joan took her time tying intricate knots, rendering the young girl immobile. “How does that feel?” Joan whispered. Jodie squirmed a little as she turned to face her. “You can’t move your arms at all, can you?” Joan smirked. “No Ms. Ferguson,” Jodie pouted. “Very good...I could do whatever I wanted to you, and you would be powerless to stop me…” she purred. Jodie was enchanted by the older woman, and felt a rush of warmth to her cunt as she admired her woman in red. 

“And what will you do to me,  _ Joan _ ?” Jodie pressed, intentionally mocking her dominant. She loved riling her up, and she not-so-secretly loved when Joan punished her for being defiant. Joan cocked her eyebrow and lightly grazed Jodie’s bottom lip with her thumb. She abruptly drew her hand back and slapped the young woman across the face. “Brat,” she growled. Jodie stared into the raven, eager to push her buttons. “I’m disappointed Ms. Ferguson, I thought you said you wanted to hurt me…” she taunted. Joan bit her lip as she smiled darkly. She slapped Jodie’s other cheek harder as she admired the girl’s sharp tongue. “Be careful what you wish for, child. Keep running your mouth like that and I will  _ annihilate _ you,” she whispered. 

“I fucking wish you would,” Jodie challenged. Joan stepped back and slowly pulled her black panties down from under her cocktail dress. “I’ve had enough of your chatter. Open your mouth,” she commanded as she balled her knickers up in her hand. Jodie grinned and shook her head. “Very well, we’ll do this the hard way…” she trailed as she pulled her leather gloves over her hands. She gripped Jodie’s throat with impressive force and choked the girl. Jodie felt a jolt to her cunt as she gasped for breath. After a few seconds, she relented and opened her mouth to receive Joan’s panties. She mumbled under her breath as Joan watched in amusement. “It’s rude to speak with your mouth full my dear,” she taunted as she retrieved a pair of nipple clamps from her box. “I’m sure you remember these?” she dragged the cold metal along the swell of Jodie’s breasts. Jodie nodded and smiled as saliva dripped down her lips. Joan fixed the clamps to Jodie’s hardening nipples and sighed deeply as the girl moaned in pleasure. “What you might not know, is that they can be made tighter,” she purred as the clamps tightened around her nipples. Joan playfully yanked the chain down as Jodie whimpered. “Oh, poor baby. Does this hurt you?” she pouted as she pulled harder. Jodie nodded as tears swelled in her eyes. “Do you want me to stop?” Joan inquired. Jodie shook her head. “Good girl,” Joan purred.

Joan pulled a leather flogger from her box and took her time teasing Jodie with it, running the strands over her shoulders, breasts, and torso. Jodie’s thighs quivered in anticipation as she waited for Joan to strike. Instead, Joan hooked her finger around the chain and guided Jodie to the bathroom. “Bend over,” she growled as she led her to the counter. Jodie dutifully obeyed and rested her cheek on the cold countertop. Joan smacked her ass hard with the flogger, her clit twitching as a warm shade of pink spread over Jodie’s ass. She hit her over and over, a little harder every time as the girl flinched. Joan pulled her underwear out of Jodie’s mouth, predicting that she must be getting close to her threshold. Jodie winced with every blow, her ass gleaning darker shades of red. Joan dropped the flogger to the floor and pulled Jodie up by one of the knots binding her arms together. “I think you might be a bit of a masochist my darling…” she purred as she kissed her neck. Jodie nodded, breathing heavily. “It’s exhilarating…there’s nothing like it” she gasped.

Joan felt a rush of warmth to her throbbing cunt as an idea crossed her mind. She grinned mischievously as she guided Jodie to the bed. She spent a few moments untying the complex knots and twists of the rope, freeing Jodie’s arms. Joan pushed her down on her back. She straddled the girl and positioned her hips above Jodie’s. “Clearly you’re quite good at enduring pain...but let’s see how obedient you are. I wonder if you have the self control…” she trailed. “What do you have in mind?” Jodie asked, intrigued. Joan smirked as she pulled off her gloves, and lifted her dress over her head. She unclasped her bra and tossed it away. She began rubbing her clit as Jodie stared. “You may watch me...but you may not touch me,” Joan teased as she pleasured herself. Jodie furrowed her brow and pouted. “But I want to touch you Mistress,” she whispered. Joan smirked in amusement and moaned as she pressed into her clit. “I know you do my little whore. But you will restrain yourself. You will exercise self control. Slutty girls like you need to learn to manage your urges, hmm?” Joan taunted. She squeezed Jodie’s hips with her thighs as she buried two fingers into herself, rocking her hips up and down as her long fingers glistened with her intoxicating essence. “You’re really going to get yourself off and make me watch?” Jodie raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. Joan paused and shifted herself up, pinning Jodie’s shoulders down with her knees. She leaned all of her weight into Jodie as the girl winced. “That’s exactly what I intend to do. If you’re a good girl, perhaps I may allow you to have a taste…” Joan purred as her slick cunt hovered inches above Jodie’s lips. Joan returned to rubbing her clit, making a performance out of teasing Jodie relentlessly. Jodie could smell the musky and alluring essence of her Mistress. “Please Governor...please let me taste you,” she whispered. Joan smirked as she eased three fingers into herself. “No,” she replied. Joan bit her lip as she rocked her hips and felt the pressure building in her core. There was something about Jodie’s desperation to please her that got her off fast. She moaned in pleasure as she came closer to release. Jodie’s breath caught as her cunt tightened in desire. “If you want it, beg for it,” the Russian woman groaned as she lingered on the edge. “Please Mistress, I need it. I want you...I want to make you come,” Jodie begged. “Fuck…” Joan whispered, aroused. She dropped her knees beside Jodie’s head and lowered her glistening cunt to the desperate girl’s mouth. Jodie eagerly gripped her strong thighs with her small hands and buried her tongue in Joan’s slit, licking every inch and tasting every drop of her lover’s arousal. Joan ground her hips against Jodie’s mouth as the younger woman pressed her tongue hard into her clit. She gasped as her release simmered beneath the surface, ready to explode. “I’m going to come in your mouth Jodie,” she growled as she bore down. Jodie eagerly pushed her tongue into the older woman’s entrance and rubbed her clit with her finger. Joan’s core erupted in euphoria; the delicious sensations coursed throughout her body. 

She shifted off Jodie and fell beside her young woman in bed. She gently kissed Jodie’s cheek and reached to turn off the lamp. “Good night my darling,” she whispered. Jodie stared in disbelief as her clit throbbed, desperate to be touched. “Can I...are you…” she stammered. Joan grinned and arched her eyebrow. “You’re just going to leave me like this?” Jodie asked incredulously. Joan cupped her mound roughly as she whispered in Jodie’s ear. “Yes. You don’t get to come. Tonight was about self-control and submitting to  _ my _ desires,” she rasped. She released her grip and kissed Jodie forcefully. She pulled away and stared into her doe eyes. “If you go to sleep like a good little brat, I might have a surprise for you in the morning. A rather... _ stimulating _ wake up call, if you will,” she winked.

Jodie’s breath caught as she imagined waking up to Joan’s head between her legs. “I’d like that…” she trailed. She closed her eyes and sank into the tall woman’s body, comforted by her warmth. “Good night my sweet girl” Joan whispered tenderly.


End file.
